pp_reimaginedfandomcom-20200213-history
New Blood
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading With two missions done, and a respectable number of animals rescued and at the park, the time has come for the third mission. This time, Theodore has determined that it's high time that the park goes out of its 'comfort zone' from rescuing Jurassic animals and take a stab at a target from a different period of the Mesozoic Era. The era in question that gets chosen turns out to be the Triassic, with the chosen target species being the nothosaurus. This time, Drew opts to bring along Jack and Alice while Leon stays behind to gain experience and help Kyle work out a means to somewhat better handle the giant carnivores in their feeding and reduce infighting amongst them and Adrien opts to stay behind to gain keepers experience by working with some of the mesadactylus from the first mission. In the Triassic, Drew and the Denhams strike gold early on when they come across a small group of tanystropheus. Noting how the upcoming extinction of these creatures, plus their natural oddity, makes them good candidates for Prehistoric Park residency, they manage to get them through the portal after they are driven off from some fish they were trying to catch by a single nothosaurus. The guilty nothosaurus is soon enticed through the portal as well. Despite having technically obtained their target, Drew says they'd best stay to both find more nothosaurus and see if they can find any other worthy future residents to rescue. Meanwhile, back at the park, at the exact same time that Adrien is busy with working with the pterosaurs and gaining experience, he also is nice enough to help Khatin out with a little experiment of sorts he plans to do to study them (which is also when we get introduced to either Kaisumi or Matt). Meanwhile, Leon and Kyle have managed to more or less determine things to be so far safe with all but one of the currently resident types of giant carnivore. The carnivore that still has some work to be done is the Torvosaurus, as the two couples still cannot seem to be trusted to be in too close proximity with each other without rapidly becoming at risk of fighting each other for territory. Back in the Triassic, Drew and the Denhams come across a small herd of plateosaurus accompanied by a flock of eudimorphodon. Careful not to disturb the plateosaurus, the gang works to figure out just how to get the two groups through the portal and into the future . . . until the problem ends up getting solved for them by the arrival of a group of liliensternus. All but one of the plateosaurus manages to stampede safely through the portal and into the future, with the eudimorphodon flying close behind. While the liliensternus are busy feeding upon their kill, Drew decides to save the large carnivores for later, and the trio heads off back to the sea to search for more nothosaurus. Meanwhile, back at the park, Leon makes note of just how the environment within the Lourinhanosaurus (essentially two large islands surrounded by a respectable amount of water on both sides) is far more space then necessary for the inhabitants while the current Torvosaurus enclosure is adequate space for the Lourinhanosaurus, but difficult to prove sufficient for the Torvosaurus. Thus, he gets an idea. Meanwhile, while the trio is sailing in a canoe through the sea to look for nothosaurus, they manage to come across six more of their target species. Deciding that these will make perfect 'roommates' for the single one they've managed to rescue so far, they set to work on getting these six nothosaurus through the portal. Going for a swim, Jack and Alice manage, with some slight difficulty, to get the nothosaurus through the portal and into the park. But then, right as they're about to start swimming back to where Drew is watching and waiting, the trio becomes aware of several cymbospondylus heading their way . . . while one of them manages to force Drew to flee from the boat and smash it in half. Relatively undeterred, the trio manage to entice the group of cymbospondylus (including the angry one that smashed up their canoe) through the portal and into the park. They then become aware of a heavy rainstorm going on and starting, and they hurriedly swim back to land in time to find the liliensternus pack nearby their campsite menacing another small group of plateosaurus completely unaware of how they're at risk of being trapped in an upcoming flood. Using a flare gun, the trio entices the plateosaurus into charging through the portal they open, the liliensternus pack following after it in a rage to try to prevent it from escaping them. Once the carnivore pack and their would-be victim are through the portal and into the future, the trio follows close behind not too long afterward. With the mission finished, and another somewhat respectable number of animals rescued for the park, things are able to wind down, but not without Adrian celebrating some success with Khatin and his newfound buddy amongst Khatin's younger research division crew members, and Leon and Kyle successfully overseeing the successful transfer of the two groups of giant lourinha formation carnivores making a swap between living grounds. Thus, another mission is successful, Adrien and Leon have gained valuable experience, and the Torvosaurus can now live safely within an enclosure that allows them plenty of space and plentiful opportunity to live their entire lives without running the risk of coming into close enough contact to instigate a fight between them. All is now well once more at the park . . . until the next mission that is. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.